Winx Club: Sparlix
by 17shelby17
Summary: The Winx Club go on a mission to get a new form. On the way, they have trouble fighting the Trix.
1. Bloom's Bad Dream

_Author's Note: I do not own winx club or any of the characters in it. Reviews please, reviews!_

Winx Club: Sparlix

Chapter 1: Bloom's Bad Dream

* * *

Bloom's POV

My heart was beating. I was running for my life. The Trix were attacking me. I had no powers. Then, the Trix caught up with me. "Ice coffin," Icy shouted.

I started crying and said to myself," I'm helpless and frozen. There's nothing I can do to save my friends." The Trix said to Icy," Good one. Now let's go get those lame other fairies.

The Trix attacked them and then the Winx were history. Then Magix became history.

Flora's POV

"Bloom, Bloom, wake up, you're having a bad dream," I said. "Flora, is that you?" Bloom said. "Yes, it's me, now get up," I said. "Ok, Flora," Bloom said.

"Ms. Faragonda has an important announcement for us. Now go get dressed and eat," I said. After Bloom got dressed and ate, we went to get the other Winx.

We saw the other girls were sleeping. "Wake up, Ms. Faragonda has an important announcement for us," I said. They all got up and ate. Then we went to see Ms. Faragonda.

* * *

Sorry this was short!


	2. The Mission

Chapter 2: The Mission

Bloom's POV

We went to Ms. Faragonda's office.

"Girls, come in. I have been waiting for you," she said.

"What are we here for?" I said. "The Trix are attacking Zophir. We need your help to get them," Ms. Faragonda said.

"Ugh, not the Trix," Musa complained. "Hey, it's not like it's Valtor again," Aisha said to Musa. "

Actually, the Trix have been stealing spells so their even more powerful," Ms. Faragonda said.

"WHAT?" Stella said.

"Yes, it's true, the Trix have been stealing spells," Tecna said while looking on her computer.

"Ok, so when do we start?" I said.

"As soon as possible," Ms. Faragonda said.

"Girls, lets transform," Flora said.

"Winx, believix," I shouted.

We transformed and then we transformed in our Zoomix.

"Good luck," Ms. Faragonda said.

"Transport us to Zophir!" I shouted.

As soon as they left, Ms. Griselda walked in.

"Where are the Winx," Ms. Griselda asked.

"They just left, to Zophir," Ms. Faragonda said.

"Why," Ms. Griselda said?

"The Trix are attacking, let's hope they succeed," Ms. Faragonda said.


	3. The Sad Fight

Chapter 3: The Sad Fight

Flora's POV

"Hey, there's the Trix," I said. "Let's get them," Aisha said.

"Fire Arrow," Bloom shouted! "Harmonic Attack," Musa said! "Summer Thunder," i said! "Solar Storm," Stella said! "Tecno Blast," Tecna said! "Morphix Tidal Wave," Aisha said!

"Ice Hail," Icy said, cleared everything out of her way, and hit Stella.

"Twister of Rage," Stormy said and she hit Tecna and Musa. "Electric Twister," she also said while hitting Aisha.

"I'll get Flora," Darcy said!

"And I'll get Bloom," Icy said.

"Wall of Shadow," Darcy said and hit Flora.

"Ice Bracelet," Icy said while hitting Bloom.

"Mu ha ha ha, Mu ha ha ha ha ha," the Trix said.

"Dragon Energy," Bloom shouted and broke the ice!

She freed all the Winx.

"Convergence," the Winx all shouted!

The Trix ducked. "Ice coffin," Icy said and trapped all the Winx.

"Let's go sisters," the Trix said. They all disappeared in a magic swirl.

"Dragon Energy," Bloom shouted and broke the ice coffin!

I sighed. "What a horrifying fight," I said!

"They'll be back, they'll be back," Bloom thought.


	4. Trying Again

Chapter 4: Trying Again

Stella's POV

"We want a rematch," I said.

"No, we need a rematch," Musa said.

"Yeah, that was totally unfair," Aisha said.

"I agree," Bloom said.

"Winx, according to my computer, the Trix are at Casde," Tecna said.

"Well then let's go there," I said.

"Then let's transform," Flora said.

"Winx, Believix," I shouted!

We transformed and went in our Zoomix.

"Transport us to Casde," Bloom shouted.

"Hey Winx, we were wondering if you would ever come," Icy said.

"This time, you're going down," I said.

"I'd rethink that if I were you," Darcy said.

"Fire Arrow," Bloom shouted!

"Harmonic Attack," Musa shouted!

:"Ice Hail," Icy said.

"Twister of Rage," Stormy said.

Ice Bracelet," Icy said

"Tecno Blast," Tecna shouted.

"Wall of Shadow," Darcy said.

By now, all the Winx were hit except Bloom.

"Dragon Energy," Bloom shouted and it hit Stormy.

Musa came up and shouted, "Harmonic Attack."

Then I came up and shouted, "Solar Storm!"

"Winx, let's do a convergence," Bloom said.

"Convergence," the Winx shouted!

The Trix all dodged.

"Come on, we're wasting our time here," Icy said to the Trix.

"Yeah, let's go," Darcy said.

They all disappeared in a black, magic swirl.

"SERIOUSLY," I said.

"Unfair," Musa said.

"Let's go find them again," Flora said.


	5. Rematch, Again

Chapter 5: Rematch, Again

Tecna POV

"Ok, the Trix are at Andros," I said.

"My home planet," Aisha said?

"Yeah, it's Andros," I said.

"Let's hope we capture the Trix there," Aisha said.

Then I got a call on my computer/phone thingy. It was Ms. Faragonda.

"Hey girls, how is your mission," Ms. Faragonda asked.

"Not well, the Trix keep taking the spells and leaving," I said.

"We have got to go now, we need to go to Andros," Aisha said.

"Ok girls, good luck," Ms. Faragonda said.

Then we transformed into our Believix and went in our Zoomix.

Then we went to Andros.

Aisha's POV

"Hey again," Icy said.

"Morphix Tidal Wave," Aisha shouted.

"Ice Bracelet," Icy said.

"Wow, you guys are lame," Darcy said.

"Twister of Rage," Stormy said.

"Dragon Fury," Bloom shouted.

"Fire Arrow," Bloom also said.

"Double Tornado," Stormy said.

"Dark Slam," Darcy said.

All the Winx except me and Bloom were hurt now.

"Goodbye Winx, you're going down," Icy said.

Icy aimed and hit Bloom with an Ice Coffin.

"Now what should we do with Aisha," Stormy said

"I know," Icy said

"Arctic Blast," Icy said.

They disappeared in a black, magic swirl like they always do.

"Dragon Fury," Bloom shouted and broke all the traps.

"Ok, this is getting out of control," Bloom said.

"Tecna, where are they," Stella said.

"They're at Domino," Tecna said.

"This time, they are definitely going down," Musa said.


	6. Finally!

Chapter 6: Finally!

Bloom's POV

"They will not destroy Domino, my home planet," Bloom said.

"This time they will be defeated forever," Musa said.

"Yes, they will," Aisha said.

"Then life will be back to normal," Stella was thinking.

"C'mon let's go," Flora said.

"Winx, Believix," Bloom said.

This time they flew to Domino.

"Hey Winx," Icy said.

"This time, we will defeat you," Stella shouted.

"Solar Flare," Stella shouted.

"Dragon Wing," Bloom said.

"Bass of Sound," Musa shouted.

"Super Prism," Tecna said.

"Universal Light," Stella said.

"Andros Hurricane," Aisha shouted.

"Enchanted Nymph," Flora shouted.

"Bloom, call Roxy before the Trix attack," Stella said.

Bloom called Roxy and she transported herself there.

"Wolf Talon," Roxy said.

The Trix got hit except Darcy.

"Winx, do a convergence," Bloom said.

"Convergence," the Winx said.

They hit all the Trix before they did any spells.

"Woo hoo, go Winx," Roxy said!

Then all of a sudden…..

"Sparlix energy, do you feel it," Bloom said.

And then they transformed into their Sparlix.

Bloom had Roxy's hair, but orange, light pink lipstick, a blue, long, flowing dress, big blue wings with pink hearts on them, and long, blue boots.

Stella had two, long yellow braids, orange lipstick, an orange and yellow long, flowing dress, yellow wings with orange stars on them, and long, yellow boots.

Flora had two long pigtails, dark pink lipstick, a pink with purple flowers long, flowing dress, pink wings with red flowers on them, and long pink boots.

Musa had her hair down and it was long, purple lipstick, a dark purple with light purple music notes on her long, flowing dress, dark purple with light purple music notes on her wings, and long purple boots.

Tecna had her Believix hair, purple lipstick, a green long flowing dress, green wings with purple stripes on them, and long, purple boots.

Aisha had her Believix hair, blue lipstick, a blue long flowing dress, blue wings with light blue bubbles on them, and long, light blue boots.

Roxy had her regular hair, pink lipstick, a long pink flowing dress with green paw prints all over it, pink wings with green paw prints and pink boots.

"We did it! We defeated the Trix," Aisha excitedly said!


	7. Victory!

Chapter 7: Victory!

* * *

_Preview: The Winx got their Sparlix and defeated the Trix._

* * *

Bloom's POV

"Finally, it's over and we can get back to Alfea and rest," Stella said.

"And we can see our boyfriends," Aisha said.

"C'mon let's transform and fly to Alfea," I said.

"It'd be better to use a spell and transport us there", Musa said.

"Ok, relocation spell, to Alfea," I shouted.

"Everyone was there, wating outside for the Winx.

Once they arrived there, everyone was cheering.

Their boyfriends ran out of the crowd and came up to them.

"Let's here it for the Winx," Brandon, Stella's boyfriend yelled.

Everyone cheered.

At the end of the day, they had a party.

Stella yawned. "Good night Winx," she said.

"I'm going to bed too," Tecna said.

"Me too," Aisha and Musa said at the same time.

"Hmmmm... I'll go also," Flora said

"Ok, Good night Winx," I said.

"Good night Winx," Roxy also said.

"So... Roxy, are you tired," I said.

"Not really," Roxy said.

"Same here," I said.

"Have any plans for tomorrow," I asked?

"Yes, I mean no," Roxy said suspiciously.

"Hmmmm... are you planning something," I asked?

"Oh no, got to go," Roxy said.

"Ok, goodbye," I said.

"Well that was weird," I said to myself.

"I'm going to go to bed," I said to Sky my boyfriend.

"Ok, goodnight Bloom," he said.

"Goodnight Sky," I said.


	8. Happy Birthday!

Chapter 8: Birthday Party

Roxy's POV

"Hurry, it's Bloom's birthday, get up," I said to the Winx.

"Wha-what," Stella said.

"Get up, it's Bloom's birthday," I said to Stella.

"Oh, I can take care of this problem in an instant," Stella said.

Then Stella used her magic to make party decorations, a cake, and balloons everywhere.

"Wow, Stella, good one," Musa said.

"Thanks," Stella said.

"Ok, now we need to get gifts," I said.

"Stella, you make a dress for Bloom," I said

"I'll get her a puppy," I said.

"I'll get her the most new CD's," Musa said.

"And I'll take her to the beach later today," Aisha said.

"I'll ask Ms. Faragonda if we can take the day off, that'll be her gift," Tecna said.

"I'll get her a pot of flowers," Flora said.

"Ok, get your stuff ready," Roxy said.

Stella sewed her a new long, blue dress.

I went to the pet store and bought her a puppy.

Musa got her her the latest CD's

Tecna got permission so we can have the day off.

Flora got her a pot of flowers.

Aisha called her boyfriend Sky and asked if he could meet her up at the beach.

Then Bloom woke up.

"Surprise, happy birthday," they all said.

They all gave her her gifts and then they went to the beach.

"Sky," Bloom called out.

She ran to hug him.

They had a wonderful rest of the day!

_**THE END!**_

* * *

I really hope you like my first fanfic! There is a poll on my profile telling which story I should make next. Reviews are still fine!


End file.
